cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Katagi258/Personal Hiatus, Thoughts for the Future, and Plans
Hello everyone, Katagi258 here! It's too bad that Cooking Mama: Cookstar has not been released yet, but it's likely that it just needs more development time. I say this since even though the Cooking Mama series is somewhat niche, the fact that it is a reasonably large series means that it is far from an indie game and so needs quite a lot of funding and development time. Just be patient and there's still a chance it will be official. What's more, I have to return to college next week and will be looking towards completing my classes by the end of this year. As a result, the amount of work I can contribute to the wiki, specially future plans, will come significantly slower, though I will still monitor the wiki for changes and make sure to edit Let's Cook! updates whenever they come out. It's a little disappointing to put myself on a hiatus after all the momentum I've made for this wiki, but all of these contributions you've seen in the past several months were produced while I was dealing with issues in my personal life and emotional health. Now that these issues have subsided and I can finally move forward with my life, I cannot lose this chance and fall down again. Now, this is by no means a goodbye statement! I still have a lot of plans that I wish to work on in the future and even now, there are a few things I've been archiving to put out at a later time. Just so that I am 100% transparent with everyone as to what I want to do and how far I am with it, I will be listing them here under In Progress '(stuff I probably can fit in together with my school time) and '''In Consideration '(future plans that definitely needs more time than I will have). <><>'''In Progress<><> Translations *'Cook Off': I've done a Japanese translation check before using a Let's Play series on nicovideo.jp, but I will have to do it again to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. I've recently watched the "world record" speed run of Cook Off which was played on the European versions, so I plan to check that thoroughly for text/recipe differences. *'World Kitchen': Same thing as above minus the European translation. World Kitchen is very light on game text, so I know that are several ingredients that have not been identified which I will have to fill in some time. Recipe Alternates/Variations: After uploading the multiple colors you can get with Snow Cone amongst other things, I realized I want to upload slideshows of recipes that have multiple decorative options or variations that changes the final appearance of the recipe. A lot of them have been saved so far on my personal library, but some will need a bit of Photoshop magic. Most of them will be from Sweet Shop which I started on a bit, but I will have to collect the rest when I have more time. If you want to see examples of what I mean, please check pages like Snow Cone, Fruit Juice, and Cheese Cake. Infobox Information: Within 2-3 days that this blog is posted, I will have completed compiling the Japanese names of each recipe, including the romaji and literal translation. Since TomCat/Lincoln has done a few infoboxes previously, I plan on sending said list to the Admins and hope that they can include it to the recipe pages However, doing this requires doing the Individual Recipes Pages first. <><>'In Consideration'<><> Individual Recipe Pages: Chris has been working towards completing this and so far, it looks like CM1 has been mostly done. Part of me hopes the other Admins can finish this as soon as possible, but part of me also thinks that it would be better to make a categorization list to determine which recipe pages get redirected into which main articles. I sort of have a list in progress, but it also requires going through every game again and takes a bit of time. For now, I recommend creating the individual pages but saving the redirects/main articles for later. Glossary/Detailed Steps: Another project that would requires completing the Individual Recipe Pages first. I'll probably include the game text for each step followed with a detailed summary of what is going on. I checked a few wikis before where clicking a link leads to a specific section instead of the top of the article, so I hope that can be incorporated with the glossary. Translations *'Let's Cook'!: I also did a Japanese translation check before with this game, but I might have to go for a double check, which goes for English translation as well. ESPECIALLY since Let's Cook! is still receiving updates, ANYTHING could be changed behind our backs, so I would only do this after everything else is done or the updates stop. World Kitchen Album ' *'Album Guide: It's been long overdue and I practically left it unfinished, but I promise I still haven't forgotten it! I'm thinking about moving it all into a new page and format it so that there will be 12 slideshows of 8 images each along with the guide to getting those mistakes in between. However, it does take time to figure out the parameters behind each mistake, and during my hiatus, I will be unable to work on Cook Off/World Kitchen content due to not having immediate access with my Dolphin emulator. *'Album Gifs': It would be really great if I can include a gif of each mistake so that it would be even easier to follow. However, I don't know too much about making gifs and recording footage on the Dolphin emulator as well as how Fandom Wikia handles gifs, so this will have to go on the drafting board. Mama Will Help You: I would very much like to include a template featuring the image of Mama with her glasses plus said quote. This is intended as a tip section for completing steps that might be considered difficult to some. Bonus Point Guide: This guide is intended to be a guide for those who are looking to know how to gain bonus points in games where they are useful, so for Cook Off, CM2, CM3, and CM4. CM5 bonus points don't do anything, so I might take that out. So far, I have a Bonus Star image prepared for a template and the guide completed for a part of CM2. This guide requires going through the games over again, hence why this is also put on hold. Photoshop Jobs *'Header Image': So far, I have an image saved for the header featuring Mama and her family, but I don't have any plans to Photoshop/incorporate it into the header at this current moment. Might be move into "Confirmed" since this project is rather short. *'Mama Family Portraits': I want to make Mama and family's page images more lively, so I've been looking and saving multiple images for their facial expressions to eventually merge them together just like I did with Papa's face on this wiki's logo (you can't quite see it that well but I changed his face from anxious to happy). Also removing white background if there are any like with Max's portrait. Also might be move into "Confirmed" *'Fat Friends + Misc Images': I have an idea for collecting the images of the friends from World Kitchen after they overeat and then cropping it so that they look much clearer and better. Other images, such as ones featuring Let's Cook! subgames and etc. would also be a good fit for the wiki. For now, it will have to wait. Unlockable Content Text/Images: The Unlockables section of the games look really messy and would probably look best with an image slideshow. This means playing the games to near 100% completion and collecting tons of images but it's easy to imagine it working well for this wiki. Spinoff Content/Images: When I am ready and have absolutely nothing left to do with the main games, I will start playing the spinoff games and collect high-quality images out of them. I have the game files saved and ready to be played on the emulators, but I'm afraid everyone will have to wait until all of the other stuff has been taken care of first. For those who are frequent visitors to this wiki, I hope you read through this entire blog so to catch up on how things will be handled here this year. Again, this is not a goodbye statement; I spent a lot of resources (and a bit of money) so far collecting whatever I could for this wiki, and I am not going to let said resources go to waste. With TomCat recently appointed as our third Admin, I hope that new progress can be made to this wiki even as I focus back on school and important work throughout the year. Until then! Category:Blog posts